


Marvelous Return - Character Files

by atheandra



Series: Marvelous Return [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Gringotts documents, Gringotts tests, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: it is meant solely as a recap of the characters' stories and their Gringotts' testsIt's a companion piece to Marvelous Return





	1. Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep it up to date...  
> It is meant to be of easy access for the readers as well as for me, as intel on the characters are given little by little

Natasha grew up in the Red Room after her father (adoptive) Kristoff Romanova sent her there.

While at Red Room she visited Durmstrang often, where she was given Veritaserum in a game of truth or dare, and she made herself accustom to it so it would never be used against her again. 

She defected in Budapest. 

Worked as Natalie Rushman with Tony

**_Natalia Alianova Romanova_ **

_Known as Natasha Romanoff_

_Born Anastasia Elizabeth Lehnsherr_

_(not putting in birthdate because it was all messed up… Time doesn’t exist)_

_Sire: Erik Magnus Lehnsherr_

_Bearer: Erin Anastasia Yaxley_

_Adoption: Kristoff Romanova_

**_Title - Ranking:_ **

_Magical World:_

_Yaxley - 5th in line._

_Black - 52nd in line_

**_No-Maj World:_ **

_Romanov - Not applicable_

**_Magical core:_ **

_Level 3 - Squib_

_Mutant:_

_Level 1 - Enhancement possible_

**_Magical Familiar:_ **

_Kneazle - Unknown_

**_Contract Filed with Gringotts:_ **

_Employment - SHIELD Special Agent_


	2. Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Ian Somerhalder with Long Hair for my Young Sirius

****

** _Sirius Orion Black_ **

_Sire: Orion Black_

_Bearer: Walburga Black, née Black_

_Blood adoption: James Charlus Potter - Brother_

_Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin - Son_

_Magical Adoption: Remus John Lupin - Brother_

**_Titles:_ **

_Black - Lord Presumptive_

_Potter - Heir - Lord’s Regent_

**_Seats:_ **

_Regency:_

_Wizengamots - 128 seats_

_ICW - 12 seats_

**_Magical Familiar:_ **

_Hippogriff - Buckbeak_

_Half-Kneazle - Crookshank_

**_Magical Core:_ **

_Level 62 - Blocked Level 42_

**_Potions:_ **

_Amicae - toward Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Peter Pettigrew, Order of the Phoenix_

_Inamicae - Slytherins, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, Regulus Black (broken)_

**_Magical Contracts:_ **

_Innocence and Release amends - Sign by Lady Amelia Bones, Elite Auror, Britain; Theodore Levinson_ , _Head Auror, MACUSA; Lord Sirius Black, Auror, Britain; King Ragnok of the Gringott clan_

_Godfather act - Lady Lily Potter, Britain; Lord James Potter, Britain; Lord Sirius Black, Lady Alice Longbottom_

_Employment contract - Auror - Departement of Magical Law Enforcement, Britain Wizarding World._

_Bonding contract - to Narcissa Black - Signed by Lord Orion Black, Lady Walburga Black, Cygnus Black III, Druella Black, née Rosier. - voided by Lord Orion Black in favor of Lucius Malfoy._

_Secrecy Act - Order of the Phoenix._

**_Special Magical Abilities:_ **

_Animagus - Grim - Padfoot_

_Patronus - Bird - unnamed_


	3. Phil

__

**_Phillip Julius Coulson_ **

_Sire: Robert Coulson_

_Bearer: Julie Coulson, Née Adams._

**_Contract Filed with Gringotts:_ **

_Employment - SHIELD Special Agent_

Has been working for Shield for 15 years. Has been Natasha and Clint's handler for 5.


	4. Harry

__

**_Harrison “Harry” James Potter-Black-Lupin_ **

_Sire: James Charles Potter_

_Bearer: Lily Ann Potter, née Evans_

_Blood adoption: Sirius Orion Black - Father_

_Magical Adoption: Remus John Lupin - Father_

**_Titles:_ **

_Potter - Underage Lord - Regency Sirius Orion Black_

_Black - Underage Lord - Lord Presomptif Sirius Orion Black_

_Gryffindor - Lord_

_Hufflepuff - Lord_

_Peverell - Lord by conquest and Blood_

_Slytherin - Lord by conquest_

_Gaunt - Lord by conquest_

_Ambrosius/Emrys - Chosen Lord_

_Lefay - Chosen Lord Presumptive_

_Flamel - Chosen Heir_

**_Seats:_ **

_Under Regency:_

_Wizengamot Britain - 54 (Griffyndor - 8; Hufflepuff - 8; Slytherin - 8; Potter - 2; Black - 2; Gaunt - 2; Peverell - 4; Emrys - 10; Lefay - 10)_

_Wizengamot France - 24 (Lefay - 10; Emrys - 10; Flamel - 4)_

_MACUSA - 46 (Black - 2; Potter - 2; Flamel - 4; Emrys - 10; Lefay - 10; Sayre - 8)_

**_M_ _a_ _gical Familiar:_ **

_White Owl - Hedwig_

_Crumple-Horned Snorkack - Unknown_

_Niffler - Unknown_

_Transforming Rabbit - Unknown_

**_Magical Core:_ **

_Mage - Level 6 - Blocked 75%_

**_Magical contract:_ **

_Marvelers Employment - Magical Leader - Overlord._

_Bonding contract - To Ginevra Weasley, to be released on her 17th birthday unless she makes it publicly known before. Signed by Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, née Prewett, Lady Dowager Muriel Prewett, Lord Elphias Doge._

Hear Lady Magic’s judgment,

on filling a fraudulent contract with the Gringotts clan those named below are found guilty. 

On this day, I do declare Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is to bond within a month with Muriel Alice Prewett. 

And marry, within his daughter’s Ginevra first birthday, her mother Margareth Prewett. 

No more magical children will come from these unions. Judgment on Ginevra Molly Dumbledore, acknowledge Weasley, will pend on her own choices and behaviors by the time of her majority. 

Elphias Doge is judged blameless but is henceforth restricted to signing contract for himself only and in the presence of a competent Goblin. 

Arthur Septimus Weasley is to be made aware immediately, a copy of this judgment will appear to him the first time he is alone. He will retain sole custody of his children and may claim priority custody over Ronald Billius Dumbledore, acknowledged Weasley, and Ginevra Molly Dumbledore, acknowledged Weasley, or to deny them the Weasley name, no harm will come to the children, if so chosen, memories of their times with their siblings will be changed for all seven of them. 

Childe Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin will be henceforth under the Guardianship of Lady Magic, all decisions not made by her chosen guardians will be judged harshly and with severity. 

So it was judged, so mote it be. 

**_Guardianship:_ **

_Lady Magic - Overseer_

_Sirius Orion Black - Father - Primary Caregiver._

_Remus John Lupin - Father - Secondary Caregiver._

_Tertiary Caregiver - to be considered without prejudice, and without priority - in alphabetic order -_

_Clinton Francis Barton - Phillip Julius Coulson - Ragnok, Goblin King of the Gringott’s clan - Natasha Alianova Romanova - Severus Tobias Snape - Anthony Edward Stark_

_More can and will be added, or removed, with the approval of Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin and Lady Magic._

_**Gringott's Contracts:** _

_Gringott contract of Friendship_

_Gringott contract of Employment - Warder_

**_Special Magical abilities:_ **

_Soulmate - Blocked 100%_

_Parselmouth_

_Mage Sight - Blocked 100%_

_Mage Core - Blocked 100%_

_Metamorphmagus - Natural Block 90% - Binded_

_Animagus - Unknown_

_Wandless magic_

_Animens_

_Erudimens_

**Tiny Master of Death!Harry...**

77 Billions of Galleons (about 370 billion dollars) 


	5. Arthur

Father to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George (maybe he'll take in Ron and Ginny I don't know yet 07/19/19)

Illegally bonded to Molly -Contested 

_Hear Lady Magic’s Judgement, on acting and enforcing a magical bond to one Arthur Septimus Weasley, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Margareth Prewett are found guilty._

_On betraying the vows they were trying to enforce, they are found guilty._

_On this day, for betraying her family, Margareth Prewett will be stripped of her name and family magic._

_She may keep her personal magic, until such a time she proved unworthy of them._

_On this day, for betraying the trust of his position, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will be stripped of his guardianship over all students under his care. From now, and to eternity._

_On the secondary charges, I am sad to admit the one punishment in my power, goes as is._

_From this day henceforth, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will only be allowed to find release and pleasure at the command and in the company of his bonded partner, Muriel Alice Prewett._

_From this day henceforth, Margareth No Name will only be allowed to find release and pleasure in the absence of Muriel Alice Prewett, and at her husband Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore command._

_So it was judged, so mote it be._


	6. Tony

**_Anthony Edward Stark_ **

_Sire: Howard Anthony Walter Stark_

_Bearer: Maria Stark, née Collins Carbonell_

**_Title:_ **

_Stark - Heir (With Cousin Nathan Stark)_

**_Magical Core:_ **

_Level 15_

**_Seats:_ **

_MACUSA Seat - heir - Lord Stark - 2_

**_Magical Familiar:_ **

_Pygmy Puff - Unknown_

**_Contract Filed with Gringotts:_ **

_Employment - SHIELD Consultant_

**_Special Abilities:_ **

_Technomage_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add intel on Nathan when we get to introduce him...


	7. Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's impossible to find a Baby or young Luna picture or FanArt So she is just Luna

**_Luna Lovegood - Lupin_ **

_Sire: Remus John Lupin_

_Bearer: Xenophilius Lovegood, né Malfoy_

_Blood Adoption: Pandora Hela Lovegood - Mother_

**_Title:_ **

_Lovegood - Underage Lady - Regency Sirius Orion Black under Remus John Lupin guidance_

_Ravenclaw - Lady_

_Malfoy - 3rd in Line._

I, Lady Pandora Hela Lovegood, daughter of Athena Helena Lovegood, sane of mind and body, do declare: 

On the night of October 31st, of this year, I relinquish the guardianship of my daughter Luna Lovegood - Lupin to her sire Remus John Lupin, with the understanding that letters and pictures will be sent to myself and/or my husband, her bearer, Xenophilius Lovegood, né Malfoy. 

In the event, this letter of intent was to be used, I relinquish my birthright to my daughter Luna Lovegood - Lupin. She is to be known as Lady Lovegood - Ravenclaw at the age of 15.

The Lovegood seats will be held in her name by Lady Magic’s trustee, Sirius Orion Black, until her 21st birthday, all bonding and contracts are to be approved by the trustee, with the reservation that Remus John Lupin agrees with him. 

The Ravenclaw seats fall to Luna Lovegood - Ravenclaw on the day of her 17th birthday, as part of her magical inheritance. 

If laws are changed according to Werewolves the same rights as wizards and witches at any time between this day and Luna Lovegood - Lupin, 15th birthday, trustee of the seats is to be given in full to Remus John Lupin. 

So mote it be, 

Lady Pandora Hela Lovegood.

**_Seats:_ **

_Under Regency:_

_Wizengamot - 10 seats (Lovegood 2 - Ravenclaw 8)_

_On Hold:_

_Hogwarts - 2 seats_

**_Magical Familiar:_ **

_Pygmy Puff - Pandora_

_Crumple-Horned Snorkack_ \- _Unknown_

**_Magical Core:_ **

_Level 37 - Blocked 31%_

_(Luna’s adult level - Level 55 - Blocked 50%)_

**_Magical Contracts:_ **

_Marvelers - Seer_

_Bonding Contract - to Ronald Bilius Weasley _to be released on her 17th birthday unless he makes it publicly known before. Signed by Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, née Prewett, Lady Dowager Muriel Prewett, Dedalus Diggle. Countersigned under influence by Filius Flitwick.__

**_Special Magical Abilities:_ **

_Nature Seer._

_Animagus - White Raven_

_Patronus - Hare_


	8. Clint

**_Clinton Francis Barton_ **

_Sire: Harold Barton_

_Bearer: Edith Barton, née Bernard_

_Brother: Charles Bernard Barton_

**_Magical Core:_ **

_Level 12_

**_Magical Familiar:_ **

_Phoenix - Firecracker - known as Fawkes._

**_Contract Filed with Gringotts:_ **

_Employment - SHIELD Special Agent_

_Tertiary Guardianship - Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin_

**_Special Ability:_ **

_Perception Seer - Second Grade._


	9. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that my Young Severus Snape was going to be Eric Balfour...

**_Severus Tobias Snape_ **

_Sire: Tobias Snape_

_Bearer: Eileen Snape, née Prince_

**_Titles:_ **

_Prince of Asgard._

_Prince of Jotunheim_

_Lord Prince_

**_Magical Familiar:_ **

_Moke - Unknown_

_Dwarf Runespoor - Unknown_

_Snallygaster - Unknown_

**_Magical Core:_ **

_Mage - Level 1 - Blocked 50%, Leech - 10%, Leech - 10% (broken)_

**_Potions:_ **

_Amicae - toward Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Order of the Phoenix, Slytherins, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, Regulus Black, Death Eater, Voldemort._

_Inamicae - toward Lily Potter (broken), James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs._

**_Magical Contract:_ **

_Godfather Act to Draconis Lucius Malfoy - Lady Narcissa Black, Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Severus Snape-Prince._

_Mastery of Magical Art - Subjects - Potion, Defense against the Dark Art._

_Secrecy vow - Order of Phoenix_

_Secrecy vow - Dark Lord Voldemort (Broken)_

_Life Debt Act - from James Charles Potter to Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin_

**_Special abilities:_ **

_Legilimency/ Occlumency_

_Patronus - Doe_

_Flying_

_Wandless Magic_

_Spellcrafting_

_Erudimens (partially blocked)_


	10. Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Kristen Holden-Ried to be my Young Remus

**_Remus John Lupin_ **

_Sire: Lyall Lupin_

_Bearer: Hope Lupin, née Howell_

_Creature Sire: Fenrir Greyback._

_Daughter: Luna Lovegood - Lupin_

**_Magical Adoption:_ **

_Sirius Orion Black - Brother_

_Harrison James Potter - Black - Lupin_

**_Title:_ **

_Alpha - Marauders Pack._

**_Magical Familiar:_**

_Kneazle - Unknown_

_Mooncalf - Unknown_

**_Magical Core_ **

_Wizard - Level 62 - blocked 42_

_Werewolf - Level 24_

**_Magical Contract:_ **

_Employment - Goblins contract - Professor - On loan at Hogwarts (One year / 5 Years contract)_

_Secrecy Act - Order of the Phoenix_

**_Magical Mate:_ **

I'll add him/her when it's time lol 

**_Special Magical Ability:_ **

_Shifter - Werewolf_

_Patronus - Wolf_

**Author's Note:**

> Characters with drawings and Fanarts are those I didn't find a face claim for yet (and of course babies and youngsters we don't have pictures of available)   
> I own neither the pictures of actors nor the Fanarts


End file.
